


They Were Calling It Date Number Three

by SGLAB



Series: Getting To Know You [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: Athos and Sylvie go back to Athos' house in the country for the weekend. An unexpected visitor drops by.





	1. Chapter 1

They Were Calling It Date Number Three

Chapter 1

Athos paced the length of his living room holding his phone to his ear. “Yes, father.” He sighed. “I’m going to the house this weekend to check on the repairs.”

There was a knock on his door. He checked his watch and inwardly groaned. He opened the door waving Sylvie inside giving her an apologetic look.

“You do remember she gave it to me,” Athos said giving, himself a mental high five. He always liked reminding his father that his grandmother left the chateau to him. It was petty he knew, but there were so few joys in life.

“Goodbye, father,” he said hang up while his father was in mid rant or at what qualified as a rant from his father.

“Hey,” he said leaning over pressing a kiss to Sylvie’s lips.

“Everything all right?” She asked.

“Just the usual with my father,” Athos said. “I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me back to my house in the country this weekend?”

“Hhmm, going away for the weekend together?” She asked looking thoughtful. “Are you sure it’s not too soon?”

Athos smiled wrapping his arms around Sylvie’s waist and pulling her close to him. He leaned in teasing her with a possible kiss, but not quite making contact. “I promise to be a complete gentleman and we’ll sleep in separate rooms.”

Sylvie threw her head back laughing. Athos’ smile widened. “So, no separate rooms?” He asked.

“I would be offended if we did have separate rooms,” she said.

Athos hummed. “Well, I wouldn’t want to offend you.”

TM

They had arrived at Athos’ family house in the country over an hour ago. They were calling this date number three. Constance insisted on details as did Aramis.

Sylvie thought back to earlier in the day when they stopped by Constance and d’Artagnan’s apartment. Constance had insisted on Aramis convalescing at their apartment.

The two sat together on the couch apparently attempting to out irritate one another. Constance was to return to light duty in a couple of days, but Aramis was stuck at home.

The two detectives had familiar gleams in their eyes looking at Athos and Sylvie. That was when they demanded Athos and Sylvie return from their weekend with details.

Sylvie was wandering around the house while Athos spoke to the caretaker. Someone was supposed to arrive in the morning to repair the damage from the storm when they were at the house for d’Artagnan and Constance’s wedding.

She ended up back at Athos’ favorite place in the house-the library. She walked over to the shelves not having had the chance previously to peruse the selection.

Every one of the books was well used and old. It was really quite beautiful, she thought.

“See anything you like?”

Sylvie nearly jumped a foot when Athos spoke from behind her. “Do you make it a habit of sneaking up on people?” She asked turning around wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him. He was surprisingly good at appearing out of nowhere.

“It was part of my training to become a police officer,” he said.

“Why did you leave it?” She asked only to regret it as she felt him stiffen slightly in her arms. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer. It’s none of my business.”

He smiled down at her relaxing again. “It wasn’t any one thing really. I think I’d been using it as a place to hide for a long time.”

“Are you still considering to returning to it?” She asked.

“I am, but this time it will have to be for a different reason if I go back. And I don’t think fear is a good reason to return either,” he said.

She nodded her head. She wanted to be supportive, but she couldn’t help wondering if returning to the police force was a good idea if for no other reason than fear of something happening to one of his friends. Of course she also wasn’t so sure it was her place to say since they hadn’t been together all that long.

And now she was wondering; what exactly was their relationship? They hadn’t discussed it. They were just getting to know each other and having really great sex.

“So who’s going to cook if neither one of us are good at it?” She asked.

Athos let out a soft laugh. It took her by surprise; she had never heard him seriously laugh before.

TM

As it turned out Athos had been slightly exaggerating when he had told Sylvie he couldn’t cook at all. Of course it didn’t hurt that the pantry was full of canned stuff.

“Do you have a thing for clam chowder?” Sylvie asked as she scanned the labels of canned items.

“I asked the caretaker of the house to stock the pantry and refrigerator for the weekend.” Athos shrugged. “I didn’t specify with what.”

“Spaghetti,” Sylvie pulled out a box of noodles. “And a jar of tomato sauce.”

“It doesn’t look too difficult,” he said.

“A baguette and garlic. I’ve seen what can be done with these things on a couple of cooking shows,” she said.

Athos stepped back looking uncertain.

“How hard could it be?” She asked.

TM

Two hours later the couple was curled up together on the couch watching an old movie eating their bowls of clam chowder.

The windows in the kitchen were opened to air it out of the smoke from the burnt garlic bread. The noodles were in the trash can and the spaghetti sauce was down the drain.

“I don’t think I should let you near an oven again,” Athos said.

Sylvie released a deep sigh. It was a little disappointing how bad she was at cooking, but she could live with it.

“That’s all right,” she said. “I do have other talents.”

“True.” He smiled.

TM

They were awoken early the next day to the sounds of hammering and other much louder tools. Sylvie pushed up into a sitting position rubbing her eyes. She was really going to need an antihistamine.

“How about a picnic outside for lunch?” Athos asked.

“Sounds like a plan,” she said. “As long as you’re fixing the lunch.”

“Not to worry, I think I can handle this one,” he said.

TM

They dressed in jeans and light long sleeved shirts. Sylvie grabbed a sweater just in case now that it was nearing fall.

She was amazed by the property. It was breathtaking in its beauty.

Athos spread out a blanket placing the basket down on top of it. Sylvie sat down moving so she could lean back against him.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Sylvie sighed leaning against Athos.

Athos wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. He kissed the side of her neck making her laugh and squirm a little.

“I am not having sex in the middle of the grass,” she said.

Athos made a noise that she described as sounding like a disgruntled cat.

“I’m hungry,” she said.

“Very well.” He smiled pulling away from her to reach for the basket.

“Ham and cheese?” She asked looking in the basket.

“No cooking required,” he said.

“Ooh, potato chips.” She snatched the bag right up.

“I do hope you’re sharing those,” he said raising an eyebrow only to smirk a moment later. It was nice to have someone to tease and be teased by, he thought.

She thought about it then laughed tossing them back into his hands.

“It seems the caretaker of the house’s wife bakes cookies.” Athos pulled out a plate covered in plastic wrap.

As soon as Athos had the cookies uncovered Sylvie had snatched one up and was taking a big bite out of it. “Oh my God.” She sighed. “They’re practically orgasmic, Athos.”

“We’ll keep that to ourselves,” he said trying doing his best serious act making her laugh.

They ate their sandwiches and then shared the potato chips between them.

“Is it supposed to rain?” Sylvie asked looking up at the sky. The sun had dipped under the clouds several minutes earlier and it seemed darker than the hour.

“Merde,” Athos grumbled tossing the things they had left into the basket. “I just felt a raindrop. I’m glad I decided against the wine,” he said tossing the last item in the basket; their water bottles.

Sylvie grabbed the blanket folding it up as best she could when the wind picked up and the rain fell harder.

“Let’s go,” Athos said.

They ran as quickly as they could to the house. By the time they were at the door they were soaked. Athos opened the door leading Sylvie inside. “Just leave the blanket here on the floor,” Athos said putting down the basket.

They removed their shoes and socks first leaving them too at the front door. Sylvie let her sweater hang on the front door knob and followed Athos through the house to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

They made it half way through the house when Athos stopped abruptly in front of Sylvie who nearly collided into him.

“Father?” He said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Athos stood frozen. He felt himself shivering. It could have been from the fact he was soaking wet, but might have been from the nervous feeling he had upon seeing his father.

He was a grown man, but his father could reduce him to a nervous child. It grated, but he felt powerless.

“Father, what are you doing here?” He asked with a surprisingly steady voice.

“Olivier, you’re dripping all over the hardwood,” the older man said. “You and your _friend_?”

Athos clenched his fists.

“Go put on some dry clothes.” His father ordered.

Athos turned to look at Sylvie who was stood looking uncomfortable. He grabbed her hand pulling her towards the stairs. They made it into the bedroom and Athos closed the door.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said.

“Athos, are you all right?” Her voice was hesitant as if she was trying to approach a frightened animal.

Athos reached out placing his hands on the sides of Sylvie’s face and leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers. “Go take a shower and get into some dry clothes; I’ll take care of him.”

“Athos…” she started to speak, but stopped as he pulled away to collect some clean clothes which he changed into.

She grabbed some clothes as well and took them into the bathroom connected to the room.

Athos brushed a hand through his damp hair and took a deep breath before exiting the room. He made his way back down in the great room where his father awaited him.

“What do you want?” Athos asked.

“I wanted to make sure you were taking care of the damage done to the house a few weeks ago,” M. de la Fere said.

“You’ve seen there are workers here taking care of it,” Athos said. “The house was left to me, after all.”

“Yes, so you remind me…often.” M. de la Fere pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“I’d prefer you didn’t smoke inside the house,” Athos said.

“I assume you’ve quit smoking,” his father said.

“I have,” Athos said. “Father, is there anything else you came here for?”

“Who is she?” de la Fere asked.

Athos sighed taking a deep breath. “Her name is Sylvie and we’ve been dating for a few weeks.”

“You’ve been dating?” His father raised a surprised eyebrow. “And here I thought you had given up on women after her. What is her family name?”

“Boden,” Athos said choosing to ignore his inference because of his ex-wife.

“I’m not familiar with the name,” his father said.

“It’s not a family that would care to run in your circles,” Athos said coolly.

“Another poor one then. She wasn’t pretending to be wealthy too was she?” de la Fere asked.

“Get out!” Athos surprised himself with the sound of his own voice.

It didn’t seem to faze his father however who calmly grabbed his briefcase and walked out the front door.

Athos leaned back against the wall next to him trying to calm himself. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he pushed off the wall and went upstairs.

He came to the room he was sharing with Sylvie and opened the door. She had been sitting on the couch and jumped up upon seeing him. “Athos, are you all right?”

“No,” he crossed the room to stand in front of her wrapping his arms around her holding her close. He felt her arms wrap around him.

It was a couple minutes later before he pulled back enough to look at her. “I’m sorry about that; I had no idea he would come here this weekend. I never wanted you to ever have to be around him.”

“Come to bed,” Sylvie said. “Let’s rest a little while; you look exhausted.”

Athos let her lead him to the bed crawling under the blanket and allowing her arms to wrap around him. He fell asleep in a matter of moments.

TM

The next day the workers completed the repairs early and Athos and Sylvie had most of the day left to them in peace.

So they spent a good portion of the middle of the day in bed making love. Eventually they had to get up to eat and use the bathroom. Sylvie put on one of Athos’ shirts following him downstairs while he was just in his boxers.

“So, what are we going to eat today?” Sylvie asked. “It’s already after one.”

“Something light,” he said. “We’ve been invited to d’Artagnan and Constance’s for dinner.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for the interrogation?” She asked.

“I think I can handle it,” he said pulling her close to his chest and kissing her.

“Food,” Sylvie said pulling away slightly.

“All right,” he said looking disappointed.

They fixed some sandwiches and took them into the great room where they sat together on the big couch to eat.

TM

“I’m going to miss this house,” Sylvie said as she packed her bag.

Athos came up to her holding some of his clothes. “It’s not going anywhere.”

She smiled. “I know; I just didn’t think I’d feel so strongly about this house.”

“We can have everyone over here for the holidays,” Athos said.

“We?” She asked.

He looked a little embarrassed. She smiled stealing a kiss before continuing her packing.

Athos walked over to an old cabinet opening a drawer.

“A pipe,” she startled him looking over his shoulder.

He held a pipe in his hands from the small drawer. “It belonged to my grandfather,” he said. “He was always telling us of our ancestors going back to the seventeenth century. He said I was descended from a Musketeer.”

“That seems very fitting,” Sylvie said.

Athos smiled fondly at the pipe before gently putting it back in its drawer.

TM

With their bags in their hands they walked out of the house. Athos locked the door following Sylvie to the car.

They settled in their seats and Athos started the engine. As they pulled out of the long winding driveway Athos felt Sylvie wrap her hand around the back of his sitting between them. He turned to look at her and smiled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun.


End file.
